What Will Tomorrow Bring?
by Reena Sickle
Summary: Harry Potter year 6: Harry trys to cope with the loss of Sirius, and looks for a way to contact him. UPDATED CHAPTER 6 is now up
1. Reality or Madness?

**Disclaimer: **I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.

Enjoy!

* * *

The moon was full and gave off a misty green glow as it hung suspended over the dormant castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A wolf could be heard howling in the dark forest, its paws hitting the soft mossy ground, Harry felt safe inside the wolf's body; it was strong, fearless, and free to run.

The wolf's nose twitched as it picked up on a strong familiar scent, Harry could feel a sense of eagerness building inside the wolf as its nose twitched again with excitement. Harry watched the trees go by as the wolf plowed forward with strong steady strides, following the scent deeper into the forest. Harry found the scent comforting, like a mother's protective hug, but he couldn't place its origin.

Then without warning the wolf bolted, Harry could see a figure cloaked all in white a ways off in the distance. As the wolf got closer Harry determined the figure was a man, he had his back turned and Harry could see he had black hair that just grazed the collar of his robes. When the wolf was only a few yards away the man turned around and Harry could see the man's face clearly, he was smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, for standing not but a few feet in front of him was his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry's eyes were stinging with tears -though from inside the wolf Harry wasn't sure if he had eyes or anything else for that matter- as he urged the wolf to move faster. But the wolf maintained its steady pace, and after what seemed like ages to Harry he was eye to bellybutton with his godfather.

The wolf looked up at Sirius and gave a sharp bark as if to say "Hi", and with a small hop the wolf was up on its hind legs resting its front paws on Sirius's shoulders. Harry could now see every detail of Sirius's face and it was a sight for sore eyes. Sirius looked deep into the wolf's eyes and his smile widened making the corners of his eyes crinkle more.

_He sees me_ thought Harry,_ He sees me sitting here in the wolf, I just know he can see me._

But when Sirius finally spoke he didn't acknowledge Harry, instead he addressed the wolf. "Moony you're late, that's not like you." Sirius said still looking into the wolf's eyes, but that was as far as he could see.

Harry suddenly felt very distant from his godfather, like a wall was coming down fast between them. He felt a desperate urge to get Sirius's attention before it was too late, "Sirius, it's me, Harry, I'm in the wolf." But Sirius didn't seem to be able to hear Harry and a few moments later the wolf started to make its way back through the forest.

"NO!" Harry screamed in protest hoping his voice to be heard.

But it was no use the wall had come all the way down, and as it did the forest around Harry began to spin. The forest was spinning and moving in such ways it was like looking through jelly, Harry closed his eyes all the spinning was making him feel sick.

When Harry opened his eyes the forest was gone and in its place was a very familiar scene, he was standing in the middle of the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't have time to wonder how he had gotten there or even more important how he was going to get out, because at that moment Hermione's voice rang out from behind him.

Harry spun around anxious from some answers, but it wasn't Hermione that Harry saw, the voice was without doubt Hermione's but the body was that of Professor McGonagall. Harry rubbed his eye to make sure he was really seeing what was standing before him, but Professor McGonagall continued to talk in Hermione's voice.

_What in Merlin's name is going on here? _Thought Harry.

He opened his mouth to address the McGonagall/Hermione when he stopped himself, was this Hermione or Professor McGonagall? Maybe this was Professor Hermione. Harry didn't have to ponder this question for long because the room began to spin like the forest had. Harry felt like he was on one of those lazy susans and someone kept spinning it.

And than it stopped, the spinning, the kitchen, everything stopped; there was nothing but darkness that lay before Harry.

A/N: Review! The more you review the more motivated I am to write, the faster I post more fic.


	2. PickMeUp Potion

**Disclaimer: **I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings.

A/N: If you were confused by the first chapter which I know you must be, this should explain everything.

A/N: The characters might seem a little OOC in this chapter (Tonks is acting as a sort of mothering figure). I know it sounds odd but...Oh, just read it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry felt like someone had been running a movie in his head and had just now pulled the plug. Then like a light had been turned on in the darkness, Harry became aware of where he was, and this time when he opened his eyes, it was for real.

Harry was lying on his back and could see the fuzzy shadows of his furniture against the opposing wall, but he felt too weak, too tired to reach for his glasses. It was around two o'clock in the morning; he closed his eyes, he was so very tired.

A drop of icy water splashed on Harry's sweaty forehead just as he was slipping off back to sleep, his body recoiling from the shocking cold. Then what seemed like a tidal wave of icy water crashed over his head, his body giving a shiver that reverberated throughout him. Harry opened his eyes again, wondering where the water had come from.

_Was it raining?_

_No he was inside;_

_He was safe in bed;_

_He was back on Privet Drive, there should be no water_, thought Harry still half asleep, despite the sudden introduction to water.

Something pink, Harry could see something pink in his peripheral vision on his right side; it was swaying back and forth and strangely resembled a porcupine, Harry turned to right to see Tonks, and then more ice water as she mopped his forehead with a wet cloth.

_Of course, how could I of forgotten the past couple of weeks so quickly, _thought Harry.

Now almost fully awake the memories came rushing back to him, a whirlwind of events swam in Harry's head, wrapping themselves around him, strangling him in his own thoughts. Than it stopped and a deep depression settled in his gut, it was a side effect from the 'Pick-Me-Up Potion' that Harry took twice a day. 'Pick-Me-Up Potion' was a wizarding remedy for depression that worked ten times better than chocolate. But it had some annoying side effects, one of them being the temporary forgetfulness of unpleasant memories and another one being strange dreams.

At least it had been Harry's own dream this time and not one of Voldemort's thoughts, Harry had had his fair share of those the first two nights he was back on Privet Drive.

--------------------------------------------------

_Harry didn't get much sleep during his first night back at the Dursleys, he kept slipping in and out of a dream; he was in Voldemort's snake again and it was going to attack. But Harry didn't care this time. 'So what if the snake attacked, so what if the victim bled to death', Harry had thought to himself; he could feel Voldemort trying to pull him, pull him into the images he had fabricated._

_But Harry thought as long as he stayed awake Voldemort couldn't force those images on him, that plan didn't last too long. The next night Harry who was exhausted from the day's activities of being tormented by his cousin fell into a dead like sleep. He had fallen in to the Dark Lord's evil plan and as Harry slept Lord Voldemort leapt onto his mind like a hungry wolf on a wounded animal._

_The things Voldemort had shown him that night were too horrible for words. Harry had woken up with his scar burning so furiously he had become violently sick. And it was after this experience that Tonks took up residency at the Dursleys, it was also at this time that Snape -though sour towards Harry- had agreed to resume the Occlumancy lessons at __seven o'clock__ every night._

--------------------------------------------------__

_"Harry" –_"Harry"- Tonks's voice cut through Harry's thoughts- "Harry, you need your rest, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies. Tonks handed Harry a beaker of 'Pick-Me-Up Potion' and made her way back to bed. Harry drank the potion slowly, letting the tingling happy sensation fill him from head to toe before setting the empty beaker on his night stand.

Tonks was already asleep on Dudley's old mattress at the foot of Harry's bed; the Dursleys had given it to her more out of fear than kindness. Harry could hear her snoring softly, he lay back on his pillow and let the steady rhythm of her breathing loll him to sleep.

It felt to Harry that he had just dozed off when Tonks shook him awake later that morning, but he felt surprisingly refreshed which was a not-so-bad side effect of the 'Pick-Me-Up Potion'; in a potion induced good mood Harry proceeded to get out of bed, and dressed for a day at Diagon Alley. The morning went by quickly and by lunch Harry and Tonks were riding the Knight Bus to London.

Tonks usually Apparated into Diagon Alley, but having Harry with her she had to use the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, she hadn't done this since she was at Hogwarts.

_She has tried a hundred times and has tapped almost every bloody brick in the whole bloody wall, _Harry thought to himself, he was getting impatient, he would tap the bricks himself but that might embarrass Tonks and he was too grateful to do that. So Harry stood back and waited.

Tonks finally tapped the right bricks in the right sequence, causing the wall to grind open, revealing the wizard market place.

"Well..." Said Harry, "Let's get a ruddy move on, you already spent half the day tapping bricks".

Tonks had to suppress a giggle when Harry said this for he had done a very impressive imitation of his uncle. Walking through Diagon Alley, Tonks made a mental note to herself to stock up on more ingredients for the 'Pick-Me-Up Potion', it was becoming quite apparent that that the dose Harry had taken earlier was wearing off.

Harry walked through Diagon Alley looking at his feet, it hurt him to see all the happy families shopping, excited for a new school year.

"Wotcher Harry!" A familiar voice rang out from the noise and bustle, it was Ron's voice. But Harry wasn't in the mood to talk, he pretended not to hear his friend and turned to walk in a different direction, he found a bench and sat down to think.

_Ron can't possibly understand what I'm going through,_ thought Harry _No one can. _

_Ron didn't see the look on Sirius's face as he disappeared behind the veil, that pained expression, those big unblinking eyes._

_I didn't even get to say 'Goodbye'. _

A tear started to roll down Harry's cheek as this final thought entered his mind, and before he could lift a hand to wipe it away more started coming. Harry sat there, tears streaming down his face and on to the cobblestone, he had had moments like this before but never in public, and it didn't matter, it was happening now and he was powerless to stop it.

To Harry, the people bustling around, shopping for cauldrons, quill, and books seemed very distant, their sounds drowned out by his sobbing his tears of pain and grief were now joined by tears of anger, anger at himself for being so weak and selfish.

_Sirius wouldn't have wanted it this way. Sirius wouldn't want me to shed tears for him, _thought Harry._ He would want me to go on with my life_,_ to be happy, to keep his name alive by causing Snape as much aggravation as possible without getting expelled. _A smiled threatened Harry's lips.

_But how,_ thought Harry._ How can I be happy when anything-anyone that ever made me happy is taken away? _

_ And who will be next? Lupin? Tonks? Hermione? Ginny?_

Harry feared for all their lives, and the thought of losing any of them made him sob harder. A light tap on shoulder ceased his tears, but he shook the hand that tapped him away, he couldn't face anyone right now. But the tap came again, more persistent, Harry turned around prepared to tell whoever it was to leave him alone, but when he saw Tonks standing in front of him he stood, up the tears returning and he sobbed, burying his face deep into her chest.

_He's like a small child,_ thought Tonks as she gave him a reassuring hug.

Harry tightened his grip around Tonks as though afraid if he didn't he'd lose her too.

Tonks gave Harry another reassuring squeeze before leading him out of Diagon Alley.

A/N: I almost cried while writing this chapter.

Please Review!


	3. Nothing but Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings. 

A/N: Here it is, chapter 3 is finally up! But there is one thing I should tell you, it's going to take another long while for me to get chapter 4 up because of school and life and stuff. But you don't have to worry about chapter 4 until you've read this one, so I'll stop now so you can read it.

* * *

__

_Back at Number __4 Privet Drive__, Harry had eaten some chocolate and was now taking a hot bath while Tonks mixed a fresh batch of 'Pick-Me-Up Potion'._

_It was almost dinner time and Snape would be arriving soon to give Harry his Occlumancy lesson. Sure it was a risk but Harry was safest at the Dursleys. It had been Dumbledore who had gotten Fudge to allow a special permit, but even if it hadn't been Dumbledore, Fudge (who was on the brink of being overthrown by the wizard population) was doing everything possible to try and stay in office._

_Besides the location, the way Snape conducted the lessons was different, Snape still preformed Leglimency on Harry but he also put him through exercises similar to those of Muggle yoga to help him clear his mind before and after each lesson._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon finishing his bath, Harry toweled off and headed to his room thinking about the Occlumancy lesson he still had to endure before crawling into bed. As he entered his room wearing only a towel, he was slightly embarrassed to see Tonks looking back at him from a corner of his room where she was mixing a cauldron of potion.__

Harry felt himself getting red, _this was bound to happen sooner or later, I only have wished that someone would have warn me that it would happen today _he thought.

Tonks had turned a slightly lighter shade of pink than her hair as she put a lid on the cauldron and left the room thinking, _what an awkward moment that was._ __

Harry quickly dressed and ran a comb through his hair (which he knew was pointless) as he caught sight of the time being displayed by the clock near his bed, it read six-forty-five, he had only fifteen minutes to eat supper and tidy his room a bit before Snape arrived. He could hear the cauldron in the corner bubbling and hissing as it simmered suspended over a green flame, and after checking that it wouldn't boil over Harry headed down to supper.

The Dursleys and Tonks were already seated and eating when Harry entered the kitchen, he took his seat, loaded his plate with chicken and peas and began to eat. The silence at the table was unbearable to Harry, no one ever talked at meals unless to ask for the potatoes or something of that nature. But other than that the only noises ever heard were that of chewing and the occasional 'gulp'

It was enough having to all sit at the same table, but to act like a family and ask each other how their day was would have been surreal. So Harry let his memory wonder back to the meals at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, they were happy memories filled with laughter and good times. A while passed before Harry thought to check the time and almost choked on his chicken when he did, it was seven-fifteen.

_Oh, No! Professor Snape would have arrived by now and is probably quit sore about having to wait,_ thought Harry.

Harry politely excused himself from the table and raced upstairs, not wanting to let go of the happy memories of Grimmauld Place, it took Harry a moment to realize something was terribly wrong, Snape wasn't there. This was worrisome to Harry because unless there was something extremely urgent that needed to be done for the order Snape would never miss a lesson.

_But what could this urgency be?_ Thought Harry.

Just then Hedwig flew through the open bedroom window and landed on top of her cage, she stuck out her leg and hooted loudly for Harry to untie the parchment that was fastened there. Practically tearing the poor owl's leg off, Harry snatched the parchment accidentally ripping it in the process. After slowly unfastening the rest of the parchment from Hedwig's leg she gave him a "serves you right" hoot and flew back into the night sky. Harry held the two pieces of parchment together and read;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Harry,  
__There will be no lesson tonight, do the exercises on your own. I can say no more for fear __that this owl might be intercepted._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all it said, Harry turned the torn pieces of parchment over but there was nothing else written, he didn't have to guess who had sent it, it was obviously from Snape, for him to sign it would've been too risky. Harry thought it better that Tonks should know about this, so after binding the letter back together with some Spell-O-Tape he went back downstairs to the kitchen. As Harry entered the kitchen the silence that had seemed so deafening at dinner now seemed to swallow him completely. Aunt Petunia was at the sink washing the night's dishes. Dudley who still hadn't moved from the table had his beady eyes glued to the television, as did Tonks, even though she had had a Muggle father television still fascinated her. (This Petunia was grateful for because the first time Tonks offered to help with the dishes she broke three plates, a bowl, and almost gave Uncle Vernon a very close shave with a steak knife.) Tonks was the first to notice Harry, her face showing deep concern as her eyes fell on the letter in his hands. Getting up from her place next to Dudley, Tonks took the letter from Harry and her face relaxed as she read what Snape had written.

"At least no one seems to be in any immediate danger", she said as she folded the letter and stuffed it into her jean pocket, and signaled to Harry to follow her upstairs.

Once up in Harry's room; "I'm going back to Head Quarters, just so we're a little more in the know." Tonks said, then she Dissapparated with a_ **POP**_.

"What's going on in here?" Uncle Vernon's big purple face was peering around the door frame; Harry could detect hints of fear in his expression. Another advantage of having Tonks around –besides having a non-Muggle to talk to- was that she scared the pants off Uncle Vernon.

"Where is that punky w-w- **THING?**" Spat Uncle Vernon, his huge frame now filled most of the doorway.

"She's not a 'THING', Harry spat back, his blood starting to boil, "She's a person, you know, just like YOU and ME".

Harry clamped his hand over his mouth but it was too late the words had slipped out. Vernon stood perplexed for a moment, a moment in which a thousand thoughts ran through Harry's head. Thoughts like _RUN-TONKS-BURROW-ESCAPE-and __GRIMMAULD PLACE_

Harry stared at his uncle, his mind still racing like a freight train without brakes waiting for what Uncle Vernon might do. But then Harry noticed something, Uncle Vernon was no longer looking right at him but at a spot just beyond his right shoulder. Harry turned to see what had caught his uncle's attention and was just in time to see the cauldron of 'Pick-Me-Up Potion' boil over; the lid clattered to the floor followed by sloshes of foamy purple potion.

Harry had completely forgotten about the cauldron and now it was making a mess and Tonks could be gone awhile. There was no way Harry would risk doing under-age magic especially not after what happened last time, but what was he to do, more purple foam was bubbling over the rim. Harry only had to think a minute before seizing the water pitcher on his bedside table.

_Maybe the Muggle way will work, _thought Harry as he doused the fire.

**_BANG_**

_**WIZ**_

Green sparks flew everywhere, apparently Harry was wrong, the Muggle way was definitely the wrong way.

At that moment Tonks Apparated back into Harry's room, she pointed her wand at the fire;

"Finite Incantatem", and the fire went out.

The color drained from Uncle Vernon's face at the appearance of Tonks, his eyes bugged out as he backed out the door, never once taking his eyes off the punky haired witch. Usually Harry would have been rolling on the floor with laughter at the sight of his bug eyed, white faced uncle. But right now Harry felt like doing anything but laughing, the 'Pick-Me-Up Potion' had long ago worn off and though the chocolate had helped a little Harry was feeling depressed once more.

Tonks could see Harry was tired, so after having him do a few calming exercises she filled a glass with some of the potion that had not ended up on the floor and handed it to Harry.

Harry drank the potion in slow gulps, he felt better, sleepy. He crawled into bed still fully clothed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was raining when Harry awoke the next morning but he didn't care. Today was his birthday and nothing was going to ruin it, not even his own bad mood. He quickly changed out of the clothes from the day before and put on a fresh T-shirt and jeans. Tonks had left a glass of 'Pick-Me-Up Potion' on his bed side table which he now drank happily.

When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs the Dursleys were gathered around the television.

"Your friend left early this morning", said Uncle Vernon without looking away from the screen.

Confused, Harry headed back to his room and on the way checked his watch to see that it was almost one in the afternoon.

_Tonks would never leave without telling me, could something have happened that she couldn't tell me?_

_Did it have something to do with Snape's letter?_

_All these questions and no one to answer them,_ Harry thought with a sigh.

And then as if he wasn't already upset, Harry had another upsetting thought, the thought that something was in fact going to ruin his birthday.

Harry reached his room and stood in the doorway staring into the room but not really seeing anything. There were no owls waiting with presents from his friends, no birthday cards, no nothing. This was turning out to be a very un-happy birthday indeed. But then Harry noticed something in the middle of the floor, it was his wand.

"Now what in Merlin's beard is my wand doing on the floor", Harry asked himself.

As soon as he picked it up he knew the answer, a familiar pulling sensation from behind his navel and everything began to swirl. Harry's fingers automatically tightened their grip around his wand as it pulled him to some unknown destination. His wand had in fact been turned into a Portakey.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but if I get lots of reviews I'll try to get up the next chapter quicker so REVIEW!__


	4. SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer: **I in no way shpe or form own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like forever, but her it is, chapter 4, I could only hope that people are still interested enough to read it.

* * *

Harry picked himself off the cold stone floor;

_I'm in the basement kitchen of Number __Twelve Grimmauld Place; _Harry thought as he brushed the dirt from his pants and hands.

_Why does this seem oddly familiar?_

Harry looked at his wand, still tightly gripped in his hand, _it looked alright_; he waved it in the air; _it felt the same_.

Taking another look around the room he thought he saw something move near the stove;

_Is this a trap?_

**SURPRISE!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

A whole throng of wizards and witches screamed as they jumped out from behind the few pieces of furniture in the room.

Harry's mouth went dry, his heart was in his throat and his stomach had dropped to his toes, stumbled backwards, knocking over a chair and treading on Crookshanks tail in the process.

"That was wild", Ron screamed as he pushed his way over to where Harry was still recovering from shock.

"You mean wicked", said Ginny who was jumping around excitably behind Ron.

Harry turned his head trying to take it all in and saw Hermione was hobbling her way over to them; he wanted to ask if she was alright but his mouth just hung open.

"Ron", Hermione said; taking one last hobble towards them,

"Ron, next time we are magically stuffed behind a cupboard with several other people...Please watch where you're standing", Hermione finished as she leaned on Ginny for support.

"Sorry", said Ron and his ears went red.

"Oh Harry, we have so much to tell you!" Ginny shrieked with excitement; Hermione's weight was stopping her from jumping around again.

Having finally shaken off the initial shock Harry found his voice, but before he could say anything-

"Who's hungry?" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the middle of the room, she then flicked her wand making tons of delicious foods appear on the large kitchen table.

"Harry I hope you haven't eaten yet", Mrs. Weasley continued as she placed a large three layer cake covered in thick purple icing on the table.

Harry had only time to shake his head before he was pulled towards the table by Ron. "Come sit over here".

Harry noticed he was still holding his wand and tucked it into his pocket as Ron dragged him along.

When everyone was settled and had food on their plate, Harry spoke for the first time since he had arrived. "So how long have you been planning all this?" he asked before taking another bite of his sweet roll.

"Around a week or so", answered Ginny who had taken the seat across from him.

"One week and three days, not including today", exacted Hermione.

_I guess some things never change,_ thought Harry as he laughed out loud with Ron.

Ginny tried to hide her giggles in her napkin but instead of stifling them, her giggles became little snorts, making her Harry and Ron laugh harder. Hermione glared at each of them and would have probably taken the opportunity to say something about them being immature if two loud **_POPS_** hadn't silenced the room.

Fred and George had appeared in the kitchen;

Harry looked at Ron, "Do they still appariate every few feet?"

"Nah, the novelty wore off after Fred miss calculated and appariated into the bathroom while father was in the shower."

Harry flinched; Ron saw Harry's expression and exclaimed "Yeah, that's what Fred's face looked like afterward"

"But Fred was white as a ghost", said Ginny and she began snorting into her napkin again.

"But that didn't totally put a stop to them", groaned Ron, "Just the other day Fred thought it would be funny to appariate inside my wardrobe; scared the bloody hell out me.

"Hey Harry, your trunk is upstairs", said Fred and he and George made their way over to them after talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"My trunk?" Asked Harry a bit confused.

"And your broom" added George as he grabbed for a sweet roll.

"That's one of the things we were going to tell you", said Ginny, "you're spending the rest of summer break here, with us.

Harry just stared at her, feelings of excitement laced with confusion and panic flutter inside him. "But-Who-What-" Harry tried to get the words he was thinking out of his mouth; "But why?" Harry finally asked, "I thought I was safest on Privet Drive."

"Well you are", replied Hermione. "But some things happened-we're not sure what-but they need as much of the Order as close at hand as possible and that includes Tonks."

"But it's all shush-shush", said George from next to Harry.

Over the next couple of hours Ron and Hermione caught Harry up on all they knew with some help from Fred and George.

It was late afternoon when Harry finally cut his birthday cake; it was a little stale from sitting out on the table, but it was still good; Ron had two slices.

Most of the guests had left early on so it was only Lupin, the Weasleys', Hermione and Harry left to help clean up. But Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of having Harry help, and knowing that Harry would never allow his friends to do all the work she excused Ron, Ginny and Hermione as well. Before Mrs. Weasley had a chance to reconsider the four of them bolted from the room, leaving Fred, George, and Lupin at Mrs. Weasley's mercy.

The four headed to the drawing room as they decided what to do for the rest of the evening, the room had changed incredibly since Harry had last seen it. There were beautiful new curtains on the windows and comfortable looking furniture, but what stood out most to Harry was the enormous new tapestry hanging on the back wall, covering the still permanently stuck tapestry of the Black family tree.

"Hey Harry, how 'bout a game of chess?" Asked Ron; He was pointing to a beautiful marble chess set on top of a clawed foot table.

Harry gave his friend a grin, "You're on!"

As the two of them sat down at the chess table, Hermione and Ginny came over to watch.

"I thought you didn't like Wizard's Chess, Hermione", said Harry surprised by her sudden interest in the game.

"Well there's nothing else to do, I've already read through all my new school books", She replied and gave an exaggerated yawn.

The game started, Harry made the first move, and for the next half hour the pieces were kept moving around the board almost no-stop. Now the game had grown tense and the pieces stood still awaiting their command to move; Ron looked intensely at the board as if his life depended on his next move.

Hermione had lost interest five minutes in and was now curled up on a chair with her nose buried in her potion's book. Ginny too had lost interest and was now asleep on the couch.

While Ron continued to plot his next move Kreacher wandered in muttering to himself about filthy blood dirtying his master's house. A feeling of pure cold hearted hatred filled Harry, as he watched the disgruntled elf. Harry had never felt hate like this before, so strong, so powerful, it coursed through him, he balled his hands into tight fists as he resisted the urge to wring the foul creature's twig like neck.

Harry was pulled back to the chess game by the sound of Ron's knight moving across the board;

"Check", said Ron folding his arms in front of him.

Harry quickly scanned the board and hastily ordered his queen to take out Ron's knight, before returning his gaze to Kreacher who was now attempting to tear down the new tapestry.

"Checkmate!" Yelled Ron triumphantly;

"Wha-?" Said Harry, his attention once again drawn back to the chess board. "Oh, yeah, good game"

Ron gave Harry a puzzled look, "You feeling ok, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Harry replied softly as he got up from the chess table and left the room.

Harry could hear Ron and Hermione talking about him as he made his way to the stairs, but he couldn't really care what they were talking about, all he felt like doing was being alone, in his room, by himself.

Dinner time came, but having all ate a big late lunch, no one- not even a certain Weasley complained when Mrs. Weasley announced that she was just too tired to prepare anything.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed stroking Hedwig when Ron came up later that evening, and though neither said a word, the look in Ron's eyes told Harry that he was worried about him. After sitting there a while longer without talking, Harry got up, put Hedwig on her perch, and left the room. It hurt him to see Ron so worried, it hurt him even more knowing he had caused it.

Harry walked down the dimly lit hallway, he had trapped himself there, he knew couldn't go downstairs without being forced into socializing, and he couldn't go back to just sitting there in silence with Ron. He had waned to be alone, and now he was alone, alone in a hallway as narrow as his way of thinking.

_You deserve to be in this hallway,_ Harry berated himself inwardly.

_All any of your friends have ever done is care about you, and the only way you can think of to pay them back is to be selfish! _

The floor boards behind Harry creaked, "Harry, I'm glad I found you...your potion...I forgot...I'm sorry."

Harry recognized it as Tonk's voice and turned to face her, and judging by the look on her face he must of looked pretty bad, Tonk's had gotten that look of worry in her eyes like Ron had.

_I hate that look;_

Harry forced a smile as he took the glass of potion from Tonks; "Thank you"

He downed the potion quickly and welcomed the almost immediate effect, the voice that had berated him on the inside quieted, his self-anger faded, he felt at peace.

"Thank you", he said again and this time the smile was genuine, Tonk's took the glass back and the worry disappeared from her eyes.

Harry headed back to the room he shared with Ron, he hoped Ron was still awake because taking his potion had reminded him of something; Snape's letter.

_The letter- could Snape have been the 'something' that came up that Hermione had mentioned at lunch? Could Snape be in trouble?_

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Secrets Found

**Disclaimer: **I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings

A/N: So so sorry it took this long.

* * *

Harry had been disappointed to find Ron already asleep when he returned to their room, he had really wanted to know when to the last time Snape had been seen around there; though why Ron would pay attention to Snape's whereabouts would be beyond Harry, any information would help shed light on the situation. The question would have to wait till morning though, Harry tried to imagine the look on Ron's face if he were to wake him up to ask if he'd seen Snape around lately. Harry laughed to himself, _that would give him a right to worry about me,_ thought Harry as he got into bed and settled down to sleep. 

"WAKE UP!" Ron yelled as he shook Harry awake, "Come on, hurry and get up, our O.W.L. results have just arrived."

That part, that last part about the O.W.L. results got Harry's attention; "Alright, alright, I'm getting up, just give me a minute", Harry said with a yawn, and after stretching a bit he finally mustered up enough strength to drag himself out of bed. The O.W.L. exams felt like age ago to Harry, in fact he had forgotten all about them until now; after splashing some cold water on his face, and got dressed, he gulped down some Pick-Me-Up potion and ran down to join the others in the kitchen. "Harry!" Hermione squealed as soon as he came down the stairs, "Our O.W.L. results, I've been waiting for what seems like forever to see how we all made out, where's Ron? I want us all to open them at the same time."

_That bum, he dragged me out of bed- _thought Harry.

"There you are" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm before he reached the bottom step.

"Calm down, maybe I want some breakfast before finding out I need to repeat 5th year."

"Oh please Ron, I'm sure you didn't do that bad." Harry said reassuringly.

"You can eat all you want after I find out how we did" Hermione said and shoved the official letters at them.

"What makes you think I'll let you see MY results?" said Ron hotly, he ran his finger under the envelope flap and broke the seal.

"I need to see how effective my study my schedule was, that way I'll know what adjustments to make when drawing up N.E.W.T. study schedules."

Harry looked at the paper that would determine his future as an Auror.

Ordinary Wizarding Level

Results

Student: Harry James Potter

Astronomy: Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeding Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Divinations: Poor

Herbology: Exceeding Expectations

History of Magic: Poor

Potions: Outstanding

Theory of Charms: Exceeding Expectations

Transfigurations: Exceeding Expectations

"No!" Hermione's screams of anguish made both Harry and Ron look in her direction, along with everyone else at the breakfast table. She was staring unbelieving at the parchment in her hands "this can't be" she shook her head, blinking her eyes as if that would make whatever it was go away. "What? – What is it?" Asked Ron coming over and trying to steal a look at her O.W.L. results.

"No, I can't let you see these", cried Hermione and she ran from the room leaving Harry and Ron with perplexed looks on their faces.

"What's up with her?" Asked Ron to no one in particular. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm guessing she's not satisfied with her grades" replied Harry; staring at the stair Hermione had just run up. "Come on, let's hurry up and eat before Fred and George come down, or there won't be much left", said Ron as if nothing had just happened.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm before he got but a few feet "Wait, I have to ask you something first", Harry pulled Ron to the corner of the kitchen "It's about Snape, when's the last time you've seen him?"

"Snape!" Asked Ron, making a face. "Uh, maybe it was sometime in the beginning of July-why the sudden interest?"

" He sent me a letter," whispered Harry, Lupin was walking passed them on his way to the sink. "He said I should practice Occlumancy by myself", that was two nights ago.

"I can't believe you are worried about Snape's livelihood, but I must admit, it's a bit unnerving". Ron was biting his bottom lip. "Do you have the letter with you?"

"No, Tonks has it".

"So ask her about it, out of everyone else in the Order she's your best bet for getting some information".

Harry thought about it for a second before agreeing with Ron, he was right, Tonks would be a good place to start; "I'll ask her when she brings me my potion".

After eating their fill of sausage, eggs, and hot cakes, Harry and Ron went up to Hermione's room where they were met by a locked door and the sound of Hermione's sobbing coming from the other side. " Girls. They get so dramatic," sighed Ron.

Harry lightly knocked on the door "Hermione, are you alright?'

More sobbing.

"This is pointless," sighed Ron.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open revealing a puffy eyed, red cheeked Hermione; "We brought you our O.W.L. results so you can see how your study system worked" said Ron pulling the crumbled paper from his pocket and handing it over. "Thank you." said Hermione hoarsely, motioning them into the room, she left the door slightly ajar behind them. "Here are mine too." Harry handed over his results and joined Ron in taking a seat on Ginny's bed. Hermione sat across from them on her bed; Harry took notice to the crumbled tissues that littered the sheets behind her. _Was she really just being overly dramatic like Ron had said?_

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and preceded in analyzing their results, a smile told them she was pleased. "You did well, Ron" Hermione said, handing his results back to him, "See what happens when you study." Ron didn't say anything, a goofy grin had appeared on his face; Harry was about to nudge him but stopped, he could've sworn that Hermione had just winked at the goof next to him.

"Hey maybe you know something about the letter Snape sent Harry", said Ron.

"Harry got a letter from Snape?" Hermione looked up from Harry's results. "Can I see it? What did it say?"

"Tonks has it, but it was only two lines telling me to practice Occlumancy on my own" said Harry.

"Well have you been practicing?" Questioned Hermione, totally missing the point.

"That's not the point," yelled Ron getting to his feet, "Don't you find it the least bit strange for Snape to miss a class?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer; Ginny was standing in the doorway. "Mom says to stay up here, the Order is having a meeting," she said stepping into the room.

"Did you see Snape?"

"Did Snape come?"

"Is Snape attending the meeting?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione blurted out almost simultaneously.

"No I didn't see him, and now if you excuse me, I'm going to leave before I catch whatever it is you have, you've all gone mental."

"Well if we've all gone mental then we have Hermione to thank-OW!" Ron rubbed his shoulder where Hermione's hand had made contact. "Well you could've fool me, with the way you reacted about your grades" Ron ducked as Hermione came at him again.

"Come on, you couldn't have done that horribly" Harry cut in before things got out of hand.

Hermione stopped stopped trying to hit Ron long enough to toss Harry the envelope, Ron saw his chance and made a run for it yelling over his shoulder "You're on your own Harry."

"Harry unfolded Hermione's results, it was dotted with Os and Es, there was one A, it was in Astronomy. "Hermione, Ron and I got As too, I bet most of our year did, with all that noise down on the grounds…and you did really well in your other classes, look, we'll be in advanced Potions together.

Hermione smiled, "Is that supposed to make me happy, thinking of another year in Snape's class?" "Well you do fancy him, don't you?" Said Harry, his face expressionless. Hermione stuck out her tongue in disgust, "You can't be serious"; " No, of course I'm not, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up a bit" said Harry.

"I knew Ron would rub off on you eventually."

The Order finished their meeting just in time for lunch, conversation centered mostly around new classes, professors and quidditch teams; Ron had decided not to continue his position as Keeper; "My body is just not cut out for that kind of activity", were his exact words. The topic that was getting the most attention was the speculation on who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be. Harry didn't notice Lupin standing behind him till he spoke "I want you to come with me to feed Buckbeak."

Not sure what to make of this, Harry got up and followed Lupin out of the kitchen, Lupin didn't say anything, Harry stayed quiet waiting for an explanation for his needed assistance in feeding Buckbeak. Lupin finally broke the silence when they reached Buckbeak's room "I want to show you something" he opened the door; it creaked open and Harry could hear the sound of sharp talons scraping on wood in the room beyond.

The floor was littered with droppings and dirty feathers and sitting in the middle of the mess was a bigger mess that was Buckbeak, Harry remembered what Hagrid had said about hippogriffs, back when he was in 3rd year, they are very proud, very clean creatures. Buckbeak was in very bad shape. Harry looked at Lupin "How long has he been like this?"

"Since Sirius didn't return", said Lupin.

"He needs to see a doctor" Harry insisted.

"You know we can't do that, Harry, we can't bring anyone here, Hagrid will tend to him when he returns". Lupin was throwing dead rats to Buckbeak that he took from his oversized pocket, "Harry, I didn't bring you here to show you Buckbeak, I wanted to show you this", Lupin handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry looked at the piece of paper and then at Lupin, "Is this…?"

"Yes Harry, that is your godfather's Last Will in Testaments" Lupin said and threw the last of the dead rats. "What does it say?" Asked Harry, his hands were shaking too much for him to read it himself. Lupin sighed, "He left Buckbeak to you, Harry, and this house he left to the Weasley family.

"Do they know yet?" asked Harry.

"No, and No one knows of this will except for me and now you, Harry" Lupin said as they got ready to leave Buckbeak's room.

Back downstairs there was commotion in the kitchen, and Harry had to duck to avoid a plate that was zooming around overhead as he stepped into the room to see a very odd scene.


	6. A New Home for the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: **I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings.

A/N: Yes I know I haven't written anything in over a year. I feel horrible about it but every time I had time to write I couldn't think of anything, it was like a permanent steel wall blocking the path from my brain to my arm, I know what I want to happen, I have it all planned out; but I just couldn't put it into words…until now.

Ron and George had what looked like mashed potatoes in their hair and they were both chasing Hermione, Ron was wielding a banana like a weapon and screaming something that Harry couldn't make out due to all the other noise. Then much to Harry's surprise, everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him, or rather right past him. Harry turned around to see what had gripped everyone's attention and got a face full of Dumbledore's beard, "Excuse me, Harry, sorry about that" said Dumbledore solemnly. Harry could tell by Dumbledore's expression that he hadn't come for a pleasant visit, something bad had happened.

"Everyone please sit down, I have something of importance to discuss with all of you." Every one sat down at the table without a word. "As you may all know, many of our close friends and family members have gone to join in the fight against Voldemort – a shiver made its way around the table – one being Severus Snape, and it is with much regret that I have to inform you that he is missing in action and proposed to be dead." Dumbledore stopped speaking and looked around the table, no one said anything, no one moved, the silence was finally broken Hermione, who gave a sharp sob and ran from the room. "What is up with her today?" exclaimed Ron. "Oh, shut up, Ron" said Harry and he went to go comfort Hermione. From behind him Harry heard Ron huff, "Every one has gone mental" to no one in particular.

Harry followed Hermione up the stairs but wasn't fast enough to catch her before she slammed her bedroom in his face. Harry stood outside Hermione's bedroom letting his brain absorb the news that Dumbledore had delivered, could Snape really be dead? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron's footsteps on the stairs. Ron huffed as he reached the top of the stairs; "I swear we did this same thing after breakfast this morning." Harry sighed inwardly, Ron was just not getting it and he wasn't feeling in the mood to explain. "Come on, Ron, let's leave her be for a bit." Harry started walk down the hall with Ron trailing behind him, he had a headache and he wanted to lie down before it got worse.

Harry lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Snape… Dead… could this really be happening? _Harry's head felt fit to explode; he rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know how long he slept for but when Harry awoke, the sun had already gone down and he could hear Ron breathing soundly in the next bed. Harry quietly got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. The lanterns in the hallway were still lit but just barely, their light twisted and flickered, casting strange shadows along the walls. On his way to the bathroom it dawned on him that he still had Sirius's will in his pant's pocket, he had forgotten all about it; Grimmauld Place belonged the Weasleys' now, and they didn't even know it yet.


End file.
